Imicca
Mick Kile, better known online as imicca, Micca or officialimicca, is an Armenian video producer, vlogger, gamer, Internet and YouTube personality. His channel stands as one of the biggest tech channels on YouTube in Armenian language. Despite mainly focusing on Apple products, his content also includes videos about other smartphones as well as gaming impressions, walking tours, podcasts, streams and more. Micca is also host of the biggest tech podcast in Armenian - iTea Podcast https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLFC8RY0vQyoLdaxcKuIdPeUl0irPwzNO-. Unlike many YouTubers, especially from Armenia, imicca does not show his face on camera, although there has been instances of leaks and accidental shots visible in his videos where his face can be seen. As claimed by himself several times, he does not see reason to do a face reveal. History Micca first joined YouTube in 2006, however, his account was lost in "Google+" transition era in 2013. As he claims, his second account still exists on YouTube, opened in 2011, which is when he started creating videos. His first videos on imicca channel were initially in English and Russian languages, mainly focusing on Jailbreak Tweaks for iOS devices. When noticing a decline of interest in that topic, his content shifted to more review and hands-on experience videos, which were rare back at that time for Armenian channels on YouTube. Armen Mkrtchyan, who runs ArmBlog website, posted few of his videos on his blog which helped Micca to get some exposure and recognition. Past projects In early 2018, imicca decided to retire "unboxing" style videos, despite their huge popularity. In addition to those, he cancelled many of other series and shows - "AppReview","Gaming Commentary+" and other projects such as 77x (77times), imicca UK and imiccaLIVE. imicca UK later was replaced by his new (English) channel - Londonian. https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0qjQA8sQ2lXsnzZZWGvHEw Personal Life Not much is known about his personal life or private information such as Surname, other than what he shares in his videos and occasionally - on streams. From his videos and streams we know that he was born in Yerevan, Armenia; played tennis professionally for about 6 years and participated in local and regional championships. Micca went to Spendaryan piano school and used to make electronic music on a computer as a hobby. In 2010, Micca moved to the UK and currently lives in London, as university graduate Finance student. He is single, according to his facebook pagehttps://www.facebook.com/officialimicca. YouTube Life Micca enjoys overall positive community around his channel, with not many dislikes or negative comments on his videos. Apart from living in the UK and following channels in English, imicca is Armenian who follows many Armenian YouTube channels as well. However, his interaction with Armenian community is limited to online only, as he rarely visits homeland. In his videos and social media, Micca mentioned that from famous YouTubers he met British tech reviewer SuperSaf https://www.youtube.com/user/SuperSafTV and Drift0r https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCk8cNb10L5rmV9xB13ADCWA, an American gamer/streamer that imicca follows since 2009. From Armenian side of YouTube - Micca collaborated with his internet friends GeekMan https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCT4R38YY1IB3K1c9jIktvYQ, RazGames https://www.youtube.com/user/MrRazGames1, lifetech https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjVk9a1eDl1j451Ar8f_U2w , AmiMovieTalkhttps://www.youtube.com/channel/UCJY8lmBlqqZfGUFupwPeQGA, Umania and few others. itea podcast The main purpose of the podcast is to bring together Armenian community of YouTube. By featuring big or small, established or up-and-coming content creators on YouTube, the podcast aims to widen our community by introducing the listeners ability to find out about other YouTube channels and how they are like during discussions of different topics, but mainly IT related. Originally known as iMicca Radio (discontinued in 2016), this show has now transformed into iTea (or itea) podcast with occasional guests and new format. The show so far has had 2 seasons - 2017 and 2018, with newer format for season 2. The podcast spans 1-2 hours and involves introduction, guest introduction, prepared questions for Q&A, news coverage about tech or guest-related topics, general discussion and ends with "Marcel Prust Questionnaire" blitz Q&A. The inspiration of last segment is taken from famous Russian TV show "Pozner" who asks his guests some of Marcel Prust's questions. The show so far has had overall positive feedback despite lengthy, mostly unedited footage that has nothing but podcast logo displayed during the show video. Podcast guests include GeekMan, UMania channel and few unannounced Armenian channels that have been confirmed their intentions to appear on the show. Ironically, imicca himself appeared as a guest in his own show, interviewed by another person. Origin of the name Micca's real full name is not Mick Kile. His first name is Mikayel or Միքայել in Armenian, which is pronounced as Me-kha-el. Last name is unknown. During one of his livestreams, he mentioned that the idea of Mick Kile was inspired by Stan Lee's name origin, whose real name was Stanley. By splitting his first name, Mikayel turned into Mick Kile. #YouTubeAM and Armenian YouTube Movement On 2nd of February, 2019 Micca uploaded video talking about "Armenian YouTube" space and YouTubers who made videos about the state of Armenian community on YouTube. He referenced video made by Sayat, from famous Armenian channel Tso Blog, where he suggested contacting YouTube to add Armenia in their supported countries, so that Armenia can have own YouTube.am domain with Trends and local content. The original videohttps://youtu.be/axoLShjr-VY was uploaded in October 2018 but essentially no one from the community followed up or even referenced his video, until imicca made his own video about it. The release of "Հարգելի հայ Յութուբերներ..." video created massive attention in Armenian YouTube community, topping over 10,000 views in first few hours. After few days, Micca followed up with another video, thanking for support and showing his followers how to contact YouTube and sign a petitionhttps://www.change.org/p/youtube-llc-youtube-to-add-armenia-in-monetization-programme. This petition was made together with another massive YouTuber, Feka 23, rapper and streamer. Feka contacted Micca right before the first video was published and together they made the petition – directed at YouTube and Google. A hashtag was chosen, #YouTubeAM to share and support the cause of adding Armenia to YouTube monetized markets (hence to Partner Program). The petition gathered over 1000 signatures in less than 24 hours and is supported by many Armenians including the hosts of famous comedy show ArmComedy. After the two successful videos on the topic of #YouTubeAM, Micca visited Vidcon London event after which he made a video about his interview with German broadcaster Deutsche Welle, the BBC as well as Vidcon themselves. In addition, he met and spoke with US YouTubers such as Donna from Psych IRLhttps://www.youtube.com/user/DesigningDonna about why he is there and participated in YouTube Panel about Demonetisation. Here Micca asked YouTube employees directly about Armenia not being on their location list and received assurance that they will pass on to their managers and teams that deal with such issues. A small record of his conversation can be found here https://www37.zippyshare.com/v/TOLy2c8k/file.html. Changing of the Logo Micca has been known to have many logos for his channel, which made few fans confused because of frequent changes. However, he continues to change his logo, sometimes even more than once per year. All his past logo gallery can be found on his website http://imicca.weebly.com/contact.html. Nearly all of his logos are made by his fans, friends and other people who helped him with artwork, to which he expressed gratitude numerous times. Trivia #Somewhere since 2015, Micca has received many comments regarding similarity of his voice with famous Armenian comedian and co-host of the show "ArmComedy" - Sergey Sargsyan. Dismissing every time that he has nothing to do with that person and still getting same comments, it is now a running joke on his channel that Micca is in fact Sergey. #Micca's 3 favourite electronic artists are deadmau5, Eric Prydz and Daft Punk, who were his inspiration when making electronic music in his young ages. deadmau5 music can be heard in the background of some of his videos. #This very own page has been created and edited by myself, Micca. I did my best to stay as objective and factual as possible. #Very often, especially on Discord channels, Armenians mispronounced imicca's name as "իմիցցա", which translates to English as "I have same as yours". #In August 29, 2018, imicca changed logo yet again. This time however, the logo (despite perhaps similarities with Russian Revolution's "hammer and sickle") is very personal, as he writes in a tweethttps://twitter.com/officialimicca/status/1034875711042080768. The hammer and quill pen resemble his ancestry of blacksmiths and famous authors in his home country Armenia. 'This page was created by Imicca on June 24, 2018. ' Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Armenian YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2013